


Redeemer

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Pete and Chris Keller have a conversation about redemption and if he deserves to get to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeemer

"Do you think I deserve to go to heaven?" he asked.

"What I think doesn't matter, Chris. What's more important is how."

He cocked his head, brightening the room with that grin that could be both terrifying and surprisingly warm at the same time. "Electric chair? Lethal injection?"

"That's not what I meant. It's up to you to decide whether or not you truly want to get there, and in order to do that, you have to change."

Leaning close to her, he reached across the desk to pick up a black and white framed drawing of the Virgin Mother. The serene image became marred when he caught his reflection in the dark section of the painting.

Staring down at himself and the Virgin, he whispered harshly, "What can possibly change a man like me, Sister?"

"Faith. Redemption. Forgiveness." She met his eyes when he looked up for a moment. "Love."

His mind flashed to that morning -- Toby lying on his bunk, blonde hair tousled, curled against the pillow and across his cheek. With an uncommon gentleness he had brushed the locks of hair from his lover's face and kissed him awake. Smiling now at his reflection, Chris replaced Sister Pete's frame on her desk.

"Love I can do. But the other stuff..." Standing, he walked to the door and gave her a wink. "Heaven may have to wait."


End file.
